


A perfect fit

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [17]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: During their first bath together Kyo gets to see Uta's little peculiarity that fascinates rather than disgusts him. Uta in turn appreciates Kyo's big dick because it's something that he always wanted. So, in a sense, these two have a perfect fit. According to Uta's wishes Kyo rids him of his virginity and after that also saves him from fainting. In the middle of the night, in his bahroom Kyo finally decides that Toshiya's toothbrush has to go and give room to a new one belonging to Uta.





	A perfect fit

After Kyo had entered the bathroom with Uta, the first thing he did was to open the faucets to fill the bathtub with warm water. While the water was running, he turned towards his companion who was staring at the details of his luxurious bathroom in awe. “Can I undress your shirt now?” Kyo asked to make sure that Uta was still willing to show him his secret.

      Uta followed via the bathroom mirrors as Kyo started to unbutton his black shirt. When he reached the last button at the hem and slid the garment down from Uta’s shoulders, he closed his eyes to avoid seeing the disgust on his partner’s face. However, curiosity forced him to open them again. He wasn’t prepared to feel Kyo’s gentle fingers caress his nipples and his mouth sucking and carefully nibbling them.

      Uta’s nipples were a bit larger than normal and protruded somewhat from his chest. In many respects he reminded Kyo of a young girl just at the beginning of her puberty. “You look absolutely lovely. I’m already becoming obsessed with these”, Kyo mumbled in between his kisses. Uta stroke cautiously his partner’s short hair while he concentrated on Uta’s breasts, the part of his body that he himself considered shameful.

      When Kyo was done with Uta’s nipples he proceeded to rid him of his black jeans and briefs. While doing that he came by a very ready and eager dick that definitely belonged to a young man. Kyo waited patiently while Uta stepped out his clothes and let his eyes feast on the beautiful, slender man before him. “Would you like to undress me now?” Kyo asked to keep his friend busy with something and make him forget his embarrassment.

“I can try, but I’m not good with buttons. That’s a bit strange considering that I can play guitar so well”, Uta grinned showing signs of relaxing a bit.

“Just take your time. I’m a patient man”, Kyo promised and stepped closer to his partner.

      Uta cleared his mate’s buttons faster than expected and slid the shirt cautiously down from his shoulders. He didn’t want to drop the expensive shirt on the floor so he grabbed it into his hand.

“Holy moly, you look absolutely amazing”, Uta huffed when he laid his eyes on Kyo’s well-trimmed body. He had seen videos of Dir en grey’s performances where this man was singing without a shirt on, but the reality was by far better. Kyo took the shirt that Uta was still holding in his hand and slung it on the table top behind him. “You can touch me any way you want”, Kyo encouraged his inexperienced friend.    

      Uta reached out his hand to touch his mate’s bare chest. He slid his fingers over Kyo’s breasts and his hard nipples and then to his abs.

“You see, we’re not that different. Maybe you’re a bit softer than I but that’s because I’ve been training hard and you haven’t”, Kyo remarked.

“Err, should I take off your pants or would you like to do it yourself? They look a bit tight to me.” Uta hesitated.      

“Well, that’s because of you… But yes, I can take them off myself so that you can rest your fingers”, Kyo smirked and started to rid himself of his trousers.

Uta took a deep breath when he saw what was causing the congestion in Kyo’s trousers. His large dick looked dark and ominous even to Kyo himself.   

“Everyone has their hidden problems, even I have mine”, Kyo said glancing down at his oversized thing. “But don’t worry, we are going to find a way to overcome them.”

      While the bathtub was filling fast, Kyo took a bottle of bubble bath and squirted some into the water. The bathwater was quickly covered with a thick layer of foam and the bathroom air was filled with the fresh scent of oranges.

“Okay, let’s take a shower first and then the bath. I’m afraid your hair will get wet after all the trouble you went through with it at the hairdresser’s”, Kyo regretted.

“That’s okay but I hope you have a hair dryer somewhere here. I hate going to bed with a damp hair.”

      Kyo noticed the light blush on Uta’s cheeks when he mentioned going to bed. The thought of spending the night with him was new even to Kyo. He had never had the courage to think so far. But now, all of a sudden, they were going to sleep together and hopefully rid Uta of his virginity.

“There is one in the cabinets, I think”, Kyo said sounding unsure because he hadn’t needed his hair dryer in a long time due to his almost non-existent hair.

      When the guys had washed away the sweat and dirt collected during the long day, they climbed into the foamy bathtub. Kyo wanted to sit behind Uta to be able to wrap his hands around his partner’s body. The need to touch his nipples again was almost irresistible. Kyo tried to keep his fingers away from them but finally he had to give up. “I hope you don’t mind me touching your breasts. They fascinate me too much”, Kyo mumbled into his partner’s nape.

“No, I don’t mind, but I would like to have my turn too. You have something that fascinates me more than you might think”, Uta confessed taking Kyo by surprise.

“Really, what might that be?” Kyo wondered.

“I will show you if you let me turn around.”

“Please do…”

      Uta turned and sat opposite of Kyo between his spread legs. He folded his long fingers around Kyo’s manhood: “This is something I dreamt of having when I was a teenager. I wanted to have a huge dick to compensate for my big tits”, Uta smirked and squeezed the stem playfully.

“Not bad at all. You have something that I adore and I have something that you wanted. I would call it a perfect fit”, Kyo grinned rubbing Uta’s nipples again. “Maybe we should rinse ourselves and proceed with the agenda one step further.”

“That sounds like a good idea but I’m starting to feel sleepy. Why don’t we skip the house tour and your designs for now and go to bed right away”, Uta proposed tightening his grip of Kyo’s manhood.

“Of course, we can do those things tomorrow if you’re not busy with anything”, Kyo asked looking hopeful.

“I’m meeting some of my friends on Sunday evening. Other than that, I’m free to spend Sunday with you if that’s what you want”, Uta clarified his situation.

      When the guys had rinsed and dried themselves, Kyo dug up from his cabinets a clean yukata and a hair dryer for Uta. While Uta was doing the finishing touches to his hair, Kyo offered his assistance: “Can I help you with that? I have couple of times done Toshiya’s hair because brushing and handling hair feels somehow soothing.”

“Yes please. Is there anything you can’t do?” Uta wondered and handed the hair dryer and his brush into Kyo’s expert hands. Indeed, Sukekiyo’s vocalist seemed to be, among other things, a skillful and artistic hairdresser who enjoyed his work and put his whole heart into it.

“Hmm, my hair looks better than it was before the bath. Maybe we should do this more often?” Uta remarked when Kyo had completed his hairdo.

“Always at your service”, Kyo grinned when he lead Uta out of the bathroom. “Let’s take a short detour through my gym so that you can see the equipment. If you become interested in working out, you can test the equipment freely here.”  

It turned out that Uta actually was interested and asked a lot of questions concerning the equipment, their purpose and use. Maybe seeing Kyo’s muscles had given him new inspiration.

“I think we should call it a day now”, Kyo said after he saw Uta trying to muzzle yawn. He honestly didn’t want his partner to drop asleep before the virginity issue had been dealt with.

      When Kyo had closed the bedroom door behind them, he stopped and turned towards Uta to get the final confirmation about his wishes. “Are you still willing to give your virginity to me? We can always postpone it or cancel the whole thing, if you think it’s not the right way to go”, Kyo asked offering his companion a chance to retreat.

“I’m more than willing to do it now. Virginity has become a real burden to me. I guess you know better how to do it without hurting me”, Uta replied flushing a little and stepped closer to Kyo.

“Yeah, there are many ways to do it but we will start with the easiest one. Rest assured, I have no intention to hurt you”, Kyo promised and gave his worried mate a gentle kiss.

      Kyo took off first his own yukata and then pulled Uta’s garment down from his shoulders. After that he grabbed his mate’s hand and led him to his bed. Kyo sat down on the bed, pulled the younger man in front of him and started to kiss his body from the waist downwards. He kissed, licked, bit and sucked his way towards Uta’s manhood that responded by pointing vigorously up towards the ceiling. Finally Kyo folded his fingers around it, freed the head with one swift move and sank it into his mouth. Kyo could feel Uta’s muscles shiver when he pushed himself deeper and then withdrew again. The sight of his dick sinking into Kyo’s hungry mouth over and over again made him half mad of desire.

       After a while Uta started to moan and grabbed hold of Kyo’s head. He couldn’t tell what triggered it, his lover’s tongue or his fingers grabbing hold of his balls, but suddenly he was shooting his sperm in long bursts first into Kyo’s mouth and then onto his face. Right after his orgasm the world started to spin around him and his knees gave away. Luckily Kyo was on top of things and helped his exhausted partner onto the bed and laid down beside him. Uta curled into Kyo’s arms and started to sob.

“Shush, shush, everything is fine”, Kyo whispered and caressed the hair of his shaken friend. “How does it feel now, when your virginity is gone?”

“First I thought I was in heaven and then I thought I would die… It was absolutely crazy. Thank you very much”, Uta sniffled and tugged Kyo’s head closer to kiss him. Kyo kissed first his companion’s wet cheeks and then his waiting lips. Their kiss lasted forever, at least that’s how it felt to Uta whose mind was still floating somewhere between heaven and earth. If Uta was shaken and confused so was Kyo too. For the first time in his life he felt that he had found something precious and fragile, something that he wanted to treasure as long as he could.

\-----

       Kyo stirred awake in the middle of the night into an eerie feeling that Uta was not there with him anymore. The sensation was so real that he had to force his eyes open and check the situation. To his relief he found his mate sleeping soundly close by, his hand reaching out towards Kyo. To convince himself that Uta was really there, Kyo moved his hand to touch his delicate fingers. He let his hand rest on his recalling the beautiful moments of their first lovemaking.

      For some reason Kyo felt very restless and couldn’t fall asleep again. After a while he decided to get up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. He washed his face, rinsed his mouth and drank a glass of water. While doing that he happened to glance at a mug standing on the table top. It had a toothbrush in it, Toshiya’s toothbrush. Kyo picked the brush up, squirted some toothpaste on it and washed his teeth. When he had rinsed the brush, he mumbled his goodbyes and dropped it into the trash can. After that he dug up a new one for Uta from his bathroom drawer. It was time for a new start…


End file.
